


Demons Of The Past

by Shadow_The_Eevee



Series: Gifts for the doctor [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Children, Dad AU, Dad to the rescue, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gift Fic, Grocery Store, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 01:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20806277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_The_Eevee/pseuds/Shadow_The_Eevee
Summary: Dark took Eric and Reynolds to the store to get some groceries. when he steps away for a moment Eric spots someone he wishes he could just forget.





	Demons Of The Past

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Doctor_Discord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/gifts).

Dark hummed quietly to himself as he pushed the cart along the aisle. Eric and Reynolds were sitting in the cart playing with the new toys dark just got them. Reynolds had a toy Excavator that he was rolling it along the cart handle, making machine sounds. Eric was bouncing his lion plush in his lap as he acted out a little story. The three of them were currently in the grocery store as Dark needed to refill their fridge. As he looked down dark couldn't help but smile at his two babies play. With their ruff start, Dark had made a vow that he would give them a fantastic childhood under their care.

He turned down the next aisle where the noodles and pasta were. He parked the cart to the side and went to look for what he wanted. The two boys weren't paying attention to anything so when they heard a voice close by it made them jump. The two whipped their heads around to face a man they knew all too well. A man they thought was long gone. Someone, they would never have to see again. There, standing not a foot away, was Derek Derekson, Eric’s old father. Eric immediately cowered in his seat as Reynolds moved to try and block the smaller boy. 

“Well, never would have guessed id see your pathetic face again.”

This mad Reynolds bristle as eric hid his face in his lion. Dark was standing too far to hear what was happening.

“It's because of your pathetic ass I was nearly thrown in jail. You’re lucky I know people.”

Derek leaned down, eye level with his old son, alcohol fresh on his breath. Eric was now skating, breathing so fast he was practically hyperventilating, as he was forced to look into his eyes.

“You’ve been a bad boy, leaving your old pops like that. It's about time you get your punishment.”

Before Derek could even move Reynolds did the only thing he could do, he screamed.

“DAD!”

Dark whipped around to see a man he didn't recognize was to close to his kids. Quickly he stormed back over and forced himself between the man and his children. Darks' face was steel as he glared at the unknown man, a fierce protectiveness in his chest.

“What do you think you were doing so close to my kids.”

Derek glared back a Dark, his arms folded across his chest.

“Oh, so you're the one they gave him too.”

Dark shot him a confused look before Reynolds pulled him down to wiser in his ear.

“That's Eric’s old daddy.”

This made Darks heart drop and his blood boil. He turned back to the man with new venom in his eyes.

“Look, I will not allow you to hurt this boy anymore. He's under my care now and I would appreciate it if you would leave and never come near us again.”

Dark knew he was shaking but he just bit his lip to keep this civil.

“Well he's still my blood, so he had a couple of bruises, so what? That’s no reason to take my only kid.”

Dark felt like he was on fire as the rage built in him. He glanced back to see Reynolds holding Eric as the poor boy was shaking with big tears falling from his eyes. Dark nearly growled as he turned back.

“I don't care what you want or think. You tormented this poor child who deserved none of it. He's mine now and I'm going to give him the best dam life a child could have. Now if you'll excuse us we have shopping to do.”

Dark turned and began walking but paused, turning around once more, a look of cold swirling anger in his eyes.

“And if I ever see you near my kids again, or even looking to long, I will not hesitate to call the police.”

Dark turned back, hands gripping the cart so hard they turned white.

“Have a good day.”

With that Dark sped out of the aisle turning the corner and rushing down a random aisle, stopping only when he felt he was safe to do so. Dark took a deep breath before looking down at the two boys. Eric was clinging to Reynolds for dear life, his lion pressed close to his chest, as Reynolds hugged him close in a hope to comfort the crying boy. Dark felt his heart brake at the sight of his baby in such distress. He leaned down and placed a gentle hand on his back.

“Don't worry Eric, he's gone now.”

Eric looked up and dark had to bite back his own cry at just how broken the poor boy looked. Suddenly Eric was struggling to get out of his seat, jumping to dark. Dark was quick to unbuckle his belt and pull the sobbing child into his arms. He held Eric close to his chest, bouncing a bit and rubbing a gentle hand up and down his back. 

“Shh, shh, it's ok, your alright now. Dark is here, hell protect you. It's ok Eric, you’re ok.”

Dark whispered sweet words into his ear and eric slowly began to calm down. After a few minutes, Eric had calmed to only a few occasional sniffles. Dark smiled warmly as he placed eric back in his seat, handing him his fallen lion.

“Now, let's finish shopping and get you two some ice cream, shall we?”

Both boys beamed up at Dark, nodding in excitement as Dark began pushing the cart through the store. As they were getting their treatment at a local shop Dark couldn't help but feel relieved and a little proud. They didn't see Derek once.


End file.
